<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X-Ray + Penny + Murdoc by EWM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741943">X-Ray + Penny + Murdoc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM'>EWM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Blood, Creepy Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), MacGyver 2x04, Murdoc saves MacGyver, Murdoc saving mac (kind of), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), car crash, impaled on a spike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My twist on X-Ray + Penny (Mac is taken by Murdoc and tortured)</p><p>More specifically the ending, happy whumping :) </p><p>The prompt was - car crash</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver &amp; Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>X-Ray + Penny + Murdoc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murdoc casually wandered over to the tipped over car. He whistled and even did a little dance as he walked, he kicked a charred piece of metal away from the car. He pulled the bent door open and Henry tumbled out coughing and spluttering</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Henry it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I know you always say you work alone, but just seeing as how I just saved you from life in prison. I’d say you owe me a big favour.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at Henry and gripped his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s talk a little shop shall we? You see I’m starting my own business venture. A little collective if you will and you are my firs recruit.”</p><p> </p><p>Murdoc tapped Henry away from the car. But he paused to say goodbye to MacGyver</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks a million MacGyver..I’ll be seeing you…seeing you real soon. ”</p><p> </p><p>Mac struggled under the misshapen broken frame of the car. Murdoc finished his little speech and cast his eyes over MacGyver. He loved how twisted Mac’s body looked under the metal, but his eyes registered the spike protruding out of Mac’s stomach and the red liquid pooling at his feet. It was a gorgeous sight, if it had been any other target, the tapestry of it would have taken Murdoc’s breath away. But given the circumstances, it presented a problem. He didn’t want to be deprived of the opportunity of killing MacGyver himself. He sighed, he really didn’t have time for this, but letting Mac bleed out in the middle of the street simply would not do. There were much more interesting and elaborate ways to die, which he would inflict on MacGyver at a later day. He took in Dalton and MacGyver and the other blond agent, what was her name? Ah yes Cage. They were all lying next to each other. Jack he was less fussed about and the blond was certainly an interesting new player, it had been fun shooting her, but Mac he was the special one. He went on his knees and grabbed the first piece of frame of the car at Mac’s feet, with one mighty heft he managed to move it. The second one was going to be more tricky, he crawled forward a little and put his hands on the bar</p><p> </p><p>“Hold still, boy scout”</p><p> </p><p>The metal was weak and ready to bend, Murdoc sweated and heaved, but it came free. The pressure came off Mac’s stomach it. He heard MacGyver groan and saw that despite everything tried to pull away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Now stop complaining, Angus, you’ll thank me for this later.”</p><p> </p><p>Murdoc slowly dragged Mac’s body away from the wreckage, spike still in his stomach. He pulled MacGyver by his feet, he didn’t so much dodge the broken bits of glass and metal as drag him right over it. Mac acquired a new cut on his face and several pieces of glass in his head slicing into his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pulled Mac onto the pavement a good distance away from the wreckage. Mac’s body left a pretty blood streak on the road and the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel better now?”</p><p> </p><p>Mac mumbled his response, it was gibberish</p><p> </p><p>“I really should go now, MacGyver. It’s been a wonderful day so thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry stared at this interaction from the other side of the road. Why did Murdoc find this guy so fascinating? Why did Murdoc save him? All questions to be answered later, but it was a useful piece of information none the less.</p><p> </p><p>Jack meanwhile who had managed to avoid getting impaled had broken the glass on his side and crawled out. Dalton pulled himself to his feet and had stumbled towards Murdoc</p><p> </p><p>“Hey psychopath!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jack, I’m so glad you’re not dead!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going…going to…”</p><p> </p><p>“What was that Jack?”</p><p> </p><p>Dalton collapsed at this point. Murdoc, Jack’s body landing with a crunch on the ground was an excellent sound. At this point he pulled out his phone and dialed a number</p><p> </p><p>“Matilda! So good to hear from you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Murdoc, what the hell? How did you even get this number?”</p><p> </p><p>“Details my dear!! Anyway I just thought I would let you know, your three agents are about to die in a fiery wreck. No no, I didn’t have anything to do with it. Well they’re sort of in pieces on the side of the road. Just letting you know. Bye bye!”</p><p> </p><p>With that he dropped the phone on the floor and smashed it under his foot. Afterwards he joined Henry on the other side of the road and the walked on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>